Talk:Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle
About the image We should insert an image of the spectre as it appears in-game on Halo 2, instead of the original Halo:Combat Evolved version -- 193.112.136.12 09:35, 12 August 2006 :Done --Esemono 21:57, 25 September 2006 (UTC) there is an image in the article that looks like someone photgraphed their TV screen. DO NOT DO THIS POEPLE!Maiar 06:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Trick If 2 players with sentinel beams get in the passenger seats of the Spectre one player can fire and the other one will fire in the same spot but only drains charge from the one that fired, if they both fire 4 sentinel beams fire. -- 65.40.74.133 01:01, 20 March 2007 THE PIC! Is that... is that a MARINE in the driver seat of the Spectre with an Elite gunning? I know that the Separatists and the UNSC joined, but I never knew Marines could drive Spectres. Ghosts, yeah... but Spectres? This is definately a modded image. - Blemo TalkUser talk:Blemo' ' :If you manage to get a banshee up to the platform on Great journey (There are tutorials on HIH), the marines will willingly get inside.--Dojorkan 04:55, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Dojorkan, Blemo is talking about a Spectre, not a Banshee. Marines can ride almost every vehicle, so I guess they can also drive/ride Spectres. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 18:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Halo 3 Status I edited the Halo 3 part, about actually making it and stuff. user: HaloFighter92 So is there any proof it's in Halo 3? I hope it is, even if the Prowler seems to have taken over it's role - i loved it, even if its turret wasn't as powerful as a Warthog's! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 08:31, 8 September 2007 (UTC) I haven't yet played Halo 3. The Specter wasn't in the manual, but the manual had many omissions, including the gravity hammer, mauler, Warthog variants, Shadow, Specter, and Brute Prowler (maybe the Chopper too). So I think the manual doesn't present complete information. And to my knowledge, only the Brutes have the Prowler - wouldn't the Elites, thinking both human and Brute tech to be heretical, still want to use their own Spectre? MPH How fast can it go at its fastest? Passengers? Where do the passengers sit? they sit on the side "wings"--Arabsbananas 01:39, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Plasma Beams? That part is wrong. I personally have Halo 2, and I've used the Spectre all too many times. It just fires rapid bolts of plasma. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:24, 1 February 2008 (UTC) plasma fire i have emphasized that the turret shoots instant beams as opposed to the slower bolts of other plasma guns. do not revert it without retaining the emphasis on this. User:Asdf1239 04:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :It is because of the hit-scan feature in H2, similar to the BR. In actuality, the fire rate would be similar to the Covenant LMG.外国人(7alk) 04:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::yes i am aware of the auto-aim, but the shots are another thing entirely. try it out, it does not take time to fly through the air like plasma bolts. Asdf1239 04:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I wasn't referring to the auto-aim feature. >.> I was referring to your second sentence which is what hit-scan means: "as soon as you pull the trigger, it hits".外国人(7alk) 04:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::what are you talking about? whatever it is, the weapon is different from other plasma cannons in the ammunition it fires. this should be mentioned in the article. Asdf1239 05:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's a gameplay mechanic implemented by Bungie and is not realistic in the actual Halo Universe (Speed of Light, wtf?)外国人(7alk) 05:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::then this is true for all human weapons as well..Asdf1239 11:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Passengers won't board with power weapons? On the level ''Uprising, I've been able to board the spectre about halfway through the level. At the time most of my elites are wielding brute shots or fuel rods. Anyways, one will take the turret, I can usually only get one of them to ride in the side seat. Anyone else ever have this problem? I'm wondering if it's because they're wielding power weapons or not? Most likely this is not the case, but I can't, for the life of me, figure out why they wont board.Mgal3 03:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :the gold zealot won't go in vehicles fyi 07:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks for the feedback! Haha, yea that guy never gets in, he doesn't shoot weapons either. I have a feeling this happens because I don't hit a certain checkpoint at the right time after stealing the think in Uprising.Mgal3 05:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) also seen in halo ce e3 beta this vehicle was also in the halo ce e3 beta. see video @ ~5:40 Official Designation In Halo Waypoint's Revenant Article, they called the Spectre the Type-46 IsV. Seeing how it mentions the Prowler as the Type-52 ISV, and it is known that it stands for Infantry Support Vehicle, I propose that this article get renamed to Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle.